1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycle type waist slimmer machine, which can provide massage to the user""s abdomen and waist areas, in particular, it is a exercise machine that can exercise the waist by turning the waist sideways.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In our busy society, where the average person knows the importance of getting enough exercise yet do not have the time for sorely lacks exercise, where the fee for using exercise centers is usually exorbitant, coupled with the fact that a lot of exercise machines are no fun, these factors can cause a person to find this thing dull and even unwilling to use them, after a time, these people may lose the motivation and the interest in exercising altogether.
In addition, the living space has grown smaller and smaller, the exercise machines in the market are big and heavy, making it impossible for the average family to install one in their homes, also the high cost of these machines also prohibits the majority to buy these machines, moreover, the functions of some of these machines cause people to lose interest in them, even after only three or four uses, resulting in waste of money and space.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a type of cycle waist slimmer machine, wherein its main body is a long rod, at one end of the long rod is a pressure component to press down at the user""s abdomen, at another end is a heavy rope-like object. When this machine is in use, the user should use both hands to hold the handles located at both sides of the long rod, and then use the pressure components to press down at the abdomen in order to allow the heavy object at the other end of the long rod to turn. The user can, in conjunction with the centrifugal force created by the turning of the heavy object as well as the size of the movement of turning to change the angle of the turning of the heavy object, achieve the results, fun-wise and health-wise. Also because during the use of said exercise machine, it is necessary to utilize the strength of the waist area to lift the heavy object at the other end of the long rod, and twist the waist area to cause the heavy object to turn, not only does this enhance the strength of the waist, it also causes the waist to slim down, which is the main purpose.
The other objective of the present invention is in that the hollow middle part of the long rod has an elastic component, perpendicular to the rope like object which passes through the pipe""s hollow middle and is connected to one end of the elastic component, when the user""s turning speed has already causes the turning of the heavy object to speed up and the rate to go up, said elastic component can be pulled longer and longer due to the object""s centrifugal force, and because the elastic component is pulled longer and longer, the rope like object is able to extend more in addition, the swinging rate of the heavy object can increase the exercise results of said machine.
The further objective of the present invention is that on both protuberant sides of the long rod is a linking harness that can be connected to the handles, and there are which can placed one on top of the other located in the connection between the handles and the linking harness. In addition, in the middle connection of the linking harness are fixed buttons, such that when the handle is connected to the linking harness, the fixed buttons allow the handle and linking harness to stay in place and also allows the handles to be one with the long rod. When the machine is not in use, the handles, pressure component, and long rod can be disassembled, making the length and volume more convenient to store and transport.